Exercise and exercise related equipment are increasingly popular in the fitness industry, which has continued to expand beyond traditional exercise activities. Many people have adopted new methods of exercising, and many of these methods involve the use of new or alternative fitness equipment.
Prior to the development of the embodiments disclosed herein, there were no good systems or apparatuses for individuals that desired to train with a tire pull, or that wanted to use a tire for a full body workout. In addition, prior art methods that include the use of a tire are generally not sufficient to address a number of the challenges associated with exercise equipment. Such methods and systems are generally unsafe, difficult to manage, and not sufficient to provide a variety of different exercises.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems that provide means for incorporating tires in fitness routines.